The Drinking Table
by UltimateC3
Summary: It's a nice, calm day for the strawhat pirates. And when a few crewmates decide to listen to Zoro and relax for once, they find that it's the best time they've had in a while. Crappy summary. Zoro/Franky/Brook/Robin


**So yeah, this is my first fanfic. I finally got around to writing things instead of just reading, so hopefully, I didn't do a terrible job. Any interactions between the characters are supposed to be interpreted in any way you (the reader) feel like. **

**Please read and review! And remember, this is my first story, so criticism is encouraged. I simply want to become a better writer so any ideas you have regarding my writing style would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! (I obviously do not own One Piece, but that would be awesome if I did) ... (Actually it wouldn't, becuase i'd never be able to make it as great as Oda)**

**So without further delay...**

* * *

It was a perfectly calm day for the strawhat pirates aboard their ship the Thousand Sunny. The sky was clear, there was a welcoming breeze, and the sun shone warmly on the deck of the ship. The crew were scattered around the ship, taking advantage of the tranquil weather and free time by tending to their personal interests.

The ship's navigator was drawing her beloved maps in her room, the cook was creating a delicious masterpiece for the 'lovely ladies' in the kitchen, and the shipwright was working on a new invention while drinking cola. The captain, marksman, and doctor of the crew were attempting to catch a fish or ten for a snack, but despite the nice weather, they were having no luck. If one were to go to the ship's library they would find the crew's archeologist engrossed in a history book or good novel. The musician was on deck tuning his instruments and playing whatever song came to mind, and, last but not least, the firstmate and swordsman was unsurprisingly napping against the Sunny's mast.

The only sounds that could be heard were peaceful splashes of the ocean waves bouncing off the ship, the sporadic calls of seagulls flying overhead, the snore's of the sleeping swordsman, and every now and then the shallow moans of the three fishing.

But besides their failure to catch any fish, it was truly a perfect d-

"NAMI-SWAN! ROBIN-CHAN! I'M FINISHED WITH YOUR REFRESHING BEVERAGES THAT WILL COMPLIMENT YOUR BEAUTY! WHERE ARE YOU MY DARLINGS!? I'M COMING-"

"Oi, dumbass, will you just shut up? It's kind of hard to sleep when you're screeching like a pansy!" barked Zoro from his sitting position against the mast.

"Oh, well excuse me marimo. I, unlike you, am actually doing something productive instead of just sitting on my lazy ass all day," Sanji retorted, completely changing his attitude from moments ago.

"Well at least I'm not bothering the whole damn crew like you are"

"You're still a lazy piece of shit"

"SANJI MEAT!"

"Funny, 'cause this _'lazy piece of shit'_ could kick your ass to the moon and back before you could even blink"

"SANJI MEAT!"

"Don't kid yourself. You'd get lost on the way there even if it is the biggest freakin' thing in the sky"

"SANJI MEAT!"

"So you're admitting that I could still kick your ass? Gotta say, I didn't think you'd be so weak in an argument"

"SANJI MEAT!"

"I've got much more pressing matters to attend to marimo, so why don't you just crawl under a rock and join the rest of your moss family and go to sleep forever," Sanji stated, dissolving the argument.

"SANJI MEAT!"

"I'd be happy to, as long as I don't have to listen to your irritating voice," mumbled Zoro as he closed his eyes and continued his midday slumber.

"SANJI MEAT!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT LUFFY!?"

"DUH! MEAT OF COURSE! HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ME FOR THE PAST FIVE MINUTES!?"

"NO, I HAVEN'T! AND FORGET IT, YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY MEAT!"

"WHAAAAT!? WHY NOT!?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO! NOW STOP BOTHERING ME!"

"I'M YOUR CAPTAIN! AND I WANT MEAT!"

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS YELLING SO LOUD!?" Usopp chimed in curiously.

"I WANNA YELL TOO!" joined Chopper.

"OH, FORGET THIS!" yelled Sanji as he stormed off, yet no one seemed to notice.

"NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, IT'S ACTUALLY KIND OF FUN YELLING LIKE THIS!" laughed Usopp.

"YEAH I KNOW!" Chopper approved.

"**ALRIGHT! THE NEXT PERSON WHO OPENS THEIR MOUTH IS GONNA GET A QUICK LESSON IN WHAT DEATH FEELS LIKE!**" screamed Zoro, who was overly pissed off.

Usopp and Chopper covered their mouths in terror as Luffy just started laughing.

"WELL I GUESS YOU LOSE ZORO, 'CAUSE YOU JUST OPENED YOU-"

"**YOU'RE DEAD, I SWEAR IT!**" erupted Zoro as he began to chase Luffy around the ship, clearly fed up with their annoyingly childish antics, while Luffy laughed the entire time.

After facing the fact that he was not going to catch Luffy in 'tag' or 'hide-n-seek' or whatever the hell the rubber captain thought they were playing, Zoro headed to the kitchen to relieve his stress with some sake. Opening the fridge and taking out a new bottle, the pirate hunter lounged at the table to enjoy his refreshment.

"Hey! Zoro-bro!" Franky barged in. The mechanic's boisterous voice did not help to sooth Zoro's already bad headache.

"That little game you were playing with the captain looked SUPER fun!" he stated, making Zoro cringe at the _SUPER_ part because of the raised volume of his voice.

"Trust me, it wasn't" was all he could reply with.

"Everything alright Zoro-bro? You seem a little un-SUPER!" questioned Franky.

"Ugh…yeah…I guess…Just a headache that's all"

"Hmm…well I suppose having a headache isn't really a rare occurrence on this SUPER ship," he reasoned.

"Mmm," the swordsman acknowledged and took a swig of his alcohol.

"Mind if I join ya?" asked Franky, pulling out a bottle of cola.

"Not at all," Zoro replied as he tapped his bottle into Franky's as a cheer of sorts.

The two pirates enjoyed their drinks together for a good five minutes until-

"But I don't have any ears to hear with! Yohohohoho!"

Brook barged into the kitchen, completing a skeleton joke to, who Zoro presumed, was probably Usopp or Chopper outside.

"Ah, Zoro-san! Franky-san! What brings you two here?" asked the skeleton.

"You're the one who just walked in," Zoro pointed out, not really in the mood to deal with any more 'shenanigans'.

"Oh, you're right! How silly of me! Yohohoho!"

Zoro sighed and relaxed his chin on the palm of his hand, leaning his elbow on the table. Franky, seeing his friend's tired expression, spoke up in order to get back to their relaxing environment.

"So what brings _you_ here Brook?"

"Well Franky, I just so happened to be in the mood for some refreshing tea, with the perfect weather and all. What are you two up to?" Brook said while reaching into a cabinet to retrieve his tea bags and begin making it.

"Just us bros hangin' out" answered Franky.

"Well in that case, would you mind if I joined you? Hmm, Zoro-san?"

Not exactly sure as to why the musician asked him directly, Zoro took another swig of his sake.

"Mmm"

After traveling with Zoro for some time now, Brook and Franky instantly knew he meant 'yes', because his mumble had a somewhat '_friendly_' connotation to it, as opposed to his usual deep-throated grunts he gave Sanji or Nami.

"Splendid! I'll fetch my violin!" the skeleton cheered as he placed his freshly made cup of on the table and ran out the door to retrieve his instrument. Zoro and Franky looked at each other wondering where 'Brook needing his violin' came into play.

"Why does he need his violin? I thought he was just going to relax and drink with us," wondered Franky.

"Don't try to understand it. It'll just end up giving you a headache Franky." The cyborg nodded in response and continued to enjoy his cola, not letting the randomness of his other crewmates bother him.

Five minutes later...

"I'm back! Now then, where were we?" announced Brook, carrying his violin to the table.

"You were going to drink your tea with us and then you suddenly sprinted off the get your violin," stated Zoro bluntly.

"Ah yes! Thank you Zoro-san!"

Zoro frowned, half-expecting to get an explanation as to why he needed his violin in the first place.

"I must say, this is a quite relaxing setup you have here," Brook commented.

"Ya just gotta let go sometimes, ya know?" replied Franky.

"Certainly," Brook began playing a light and peaceful tune on his violin.

The three sat together in the kitchen with nothing but the sound of Brook's calm music and the intake of sake, cola, or tea. They sat, they drank, they listened, they drank some more, and they relaxed for about twenty minutes cherishing the time they had without any energetical nonsense and interruptions. That being said, the atmosphere began to get a little too relaxed.

"Oh boy, this cola's really gettin' to me," said Franky as he kept fluttering his eyes trying not to fall asleep.

"I feel so relaxed. I just want to close my eyes…if only I had some…yohoho…" Brook chuckled softly, slowing his play on his violin.

"Damn it Brook…you're music's making me feel…like I'm…drunk…" Zoro slurred almost half asleep.

"Kenshi-san getting drunk? I would have never guessed," cooed a calm and familiar voice.

"…Huh…?" Zoro lazily looked up to the door only to meet the eyes of the raven-haired archeologist who was watching them with an amused smile on her face.

"Hey…Nico…Robin…" Franky mumbled letting his head lay flat on the table.

"You boys look like you're enjoying yourselves," smiled Robin.

"Meh…Brook stop playing that damn violin," ordered Zoro as he attempted to awake and compose himself. Brook stopped and slowly took a sip of his tea which seemed to rejuvenate him.

"I-I think I'm alright now… Yohohoho! That was strange!"

"Drink up Franky," Zoro said pushing his cola bottle in front of his face on the table.

"Blehhh…," was all that was heard as the cyborg poured half of his cola in his mouth and the other half on the table. Zoro and Brook watched intently, waiting for the shipwright to return to his normal self while Robin walked over to the counter and started to focus on something else they couldn't see.

"OWWWW!… I feel SUPER!" Franky exclaimed upon waking up. "Man, that sure was weird. I just felt like all my energy was sucked outta me," he commented.

"You were just tired that's all. And with this bonehead's damn _melody_, it's no wonder we felt drunk," claimed Zoro.

"It's true! I am a bonehead! Yohohohoho!" laughed Brook.

"Oi Robin, what are you doing?" Zoro interrogated.

"I was just in the mood for some coffee and decided to make some, is that a problem Zoro-san?" she inquired.

"No, I was just-"

"Good, then perhaps you'll allow me to join your little drinking circle"

"Do whatever you like"

"Yeahhh… come on Nico Robin! It's gonna be SUPER!"

"Yohohoho! I'm so excited I have butterflies in my stomach…if only I had one! Yohohohohoho!"

"What the hell are you two getting so excited for? We're sitting at a table drinking whatever. I don't see anything worthwhile," the pirate hunter questioned.

"Well maybe their excited that I'm joining them and they enjoy my company. However, you don't seem very enthusiastic Zoro-san. Are you implying something?" Robin mused.

"Quit making things up" he responded.

Robin simply chuckled and sat down. "Alright Kenshi-san," she smiled at him.

Zoro went to take another chug of his sake for possibly the twentieth time that day, but nothing came out.

"Damn it," he swore, knowing he'd have to get up and get a new bottle. Suddenly an arm handed him a bottle before disappearing into a cloud of petals.

"Thanks Robin" Zoro said and unscrewed the cap.

"You're welcome Zoro-san" she replied. "Do you need another cola Franky-san?" she asked looking towards the cyborg.

"Don't worry Robin, I'm always SUPER prepared!" he said while taking another bottle out of his 'cooler'.

"How about you Brook? Would you like some more-"

"Robin just relax and drink your coffee. If you're gonna stay here away from the madness, then you might as well enjoy yourself and stop fussing over everything," interrupted Zoro. Robin seemed slightly surprised and just blinked her eyes innocently at Zoro and then at Franky and Brook.  
"Zoro-bros right Robin-sis, just take a loud off. Trust me you'll feel SUPER!" the mechanic exclaimed.

"Of course! Perhaps I should play a relaxing song on my violin!" offered the skeleton who simply received glares from his two male companions.

"I'm sorry everyone, I promise I'll relax and enjoy myself" smiled Robin.

So the four strawhats lounged at the table enjoying themselves while letting all of thier troubles evaporate into the calm atmosphere of the kitchen.

…

"Oh! Robin-san! I'm terribly sorry, but I forgot to ask you something!" cried Brook.

"What is it Brook?"

"May I see your pant-"

"Brook shut up, seriously," chastised Zoro.

Suddenly the door opened and Sanji walked in, barely glancing at the three at the table as he made his way over to the fridge. Zoro looked at the cook and then over to Robin wondering why he didn't start being a dumbass to her like he usually does.

"What is this some gay little sewing circle or something?" Sanji commented as he dug into the fridge.

The four at the table were flabbergasted. They would have been fine if just the 'men' (man, male cyborg, and former man) were there, but…

"Gay little sewing circle?" Robin repeated, obviously confused.

The speed at which Sanji turned around was five times faster than Luffy's digestive system.

"R-R-Robin-ch-chan?"

Sanji was shocked. Horrified. Completely disgusted at himself.

Zoro couldn't stop laughing.

The cook had somehow not seen Robin as he walked in.

And then he made the most unforgivable comment ever.

"R-Robin…chan?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! BRILLIANT MOVE DARTBOARD, JUST BRILLIANT! HAHAHA!" boomed Zoro.

If Franky and Brook weren't laughing their robotic and skeletal asses off, they would have probably been worried about how hard Zoro was laughing.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR **SUPER** HILARIOUS FACE!"

Even Robin couldn't hold in her inevitable laughter, so she just let it all out, worsening Sanji's situation even more.

"ROBIN-CHWAN! I'M SORRY!" cried Sanji has he fell to his knees and bawled his eyes out. "HOW AM I EVER GOING LIVE AS A MAN AGAIN!?"

"HAHAHA…YOU WERE NEVER A MAN TO BEGIN WITH...HAHA…" commented Zoro which increased the overall sound of laughter and crying in the room.

"What is going on in here!?" yelled Nami, slamming the door to the kitchen open, but her question fell silent under the insane amount of laughter and wailing.

"N-NAMI-SWAN!" cried Sanji, crawling over to her feet. "A-ATLEAST I STILL H-HAVE YOU…" he attempted to say calmly as he continued to moan.

"Hahaha…That's right cook, Robin doesn't like you anymore…Hahahaha!" Zoro was enjoying this way too much. And the best part was that Robin didn't even try to ease Sanji's pain, because she was too busy laughing at his 'stupidity', as Zoro would call it.

Not exactly sure what was going on, Nami dragged Sanji out of the kitchen to knock some sense into him as the four at the table finally managed to calm down a bit.

"I think I used up all my fuel from laughing!"

"Laughing makes you live longer… as if I need to. Yohohoho!"

"Hahaha…What a dumbass…That made my day!"

"Fufufufu…I'm afraid poor cook-san will be scarred for life now"

…_Sigh…_

"Owww…It's gettin' pretty late. We oughta get going so Sanji can recover and make dinner," offered Franky.

"You're right. I wonder if the others have caught any fish," thought Brook.

The four pirates stood up, finishing off the last of their drinks and slowly walked towards the door.

"Wow Zoro-bro, you sure do know how to throw a party! I can't believe how much fun I had!" laughed Franky and walked out.

"Well you should thank the dumbass cook for that," said Zoro.

"Yohohoho! He's right! See you guys at dinner…that is, if Sanji's able to make it. Yohoho!" exclaimed Brook as he walked out towards the lawn of Sunny.

"Hmm…well, next time you're thirsty, you're certainly able to join me Robin" Zoro smirked.

"Fufufufu…I can't wait for the next time, Zoro-san. See you at dinner," the archeologist chuckled and watched the firstmate smile and walk to the mast, where he quietly sat down and closed his eyes.

"SANJI MEAT!"

"YEAH! WHY HAVEN'T YOU MADE DINNER YET!?"

"YEAH! I'M STARVING!"


End file.
